America's Most Wanted
by awkwardmee
Summary: Everyone knew about Clary's perfect life. They knew she had the perfect boyfriend, grades, and popularity. But they didn't know that she was also one of America's Most Wanted. Her empire was built on a lie, but will that empire crash and burn when the new kid, Jace Wayland comes.
1. Chapter 1

I hid in an alley, crouched down with my knees to my chest. I was silent, but my heart was beating so loud and fast I was almost sure it would give me away. The reason I was hiding, the reason I was so nervous, was that the cops were coming after me. Of course, I'd done this before, but the pestering anxiety that I might get caught never, and I mean never, went away.

Just thinking of the police putting my small wrists into their cuffs, or the dogs tackling me to the ground after I had run so far to get make a getaway. Plus I couldn't just stop stealing or selling drugs and my own body, because if I did, there's a possibility of being killed by my own father. If they knew what was going on I wouldn't be so hated, but as of now I was about to get sentenced to jail for life so I don't have time to think about how unlucky I am.

The sound of pounding paws hitting the ground startled a cat whom had been perched on the trash can across from me, it hopped down from the can causing the can to raddle and shake. I cursed under my breath, and knew immediately what to do. I jumped up and started to climb the barbed wire fence in front of me.

The barbed wire was only at the top so I knew if I can somehow avoid it I'd be fine. They were so close. I can hear the dogs barking and the footsteps of the police men getting closer and closer by each passing minute. I was trying to quickly and swiftly get my legs over the barbed wire resulting in the barbed wire scraping my thigh.

I held my tongue trying not to cry out in pain. I could feel the blood running down my leg, but I had to keep going before they caught me. Instead of trying to climb down the rest of the way, I just jumped down not so gracefully falling in the process. My adrenaline was running so the pain was dull enough to ignore.

I heard the police turn into the alley is was in. The dogs barked and sighs as well as curses escaped their mouths. The disappointment was obvious even as I ran as far as I could handle.  
Pants came harder and faster, as I came around the corner. My home was right in front of me. I raced into another alley. I pushed the wooden board I always kept propped over the hole. This was the way I got into my house after I was told to commit a crime.

I crawled through the hole quickly, making sure the wood was covering the hole. I was on my hands and knees until I reached the small space I call home. In reality, It wasn't even a home, it was an old, grunge basement of an abandoned hotel.

I lived in a part of town known for being the hood. No one drove down the street with out their doors locked and 911 ready to be called at the press of a button.

I saw my dad, on the couch, asleep with a beer bottle rolling on the ground. There was a mustache like line of white powder on his upper lip.

When he woke up, I would be beaten until every inch of me was bruised. This is the life I lived. I was America's most wanted and it was all because of my dead beat dad.

Sighing, I went to my small part of the basement. My baby boy laid in his little blanket. I pulled my shirt down, as well as my bra so that I could feed the baby.

I considered suicide, but before I pulled the rope, I felt a kick. I simply thought I had just gained weight but actually I was carrying a baby boy in there the whole time.

The father's identity was unknown, but that didn't matter. Baby Luke was my lifeline and I was his.

I started over because I hated it.. Thanks to my lovely beta you can now read this without difficulty


	2. Chapter 2

Placing in her extensions was the hardest part of her used to be the winged eyeliner, but she soon became a natural at it. I applied one one quick layer of lipstick, puckering my lips as if waiting for a kiss that wouldn't come, and turned around to grab her knock-off designer purse.

She ran, dodging all the old furniture, to the small hole she always climbed through. It was always hard not to mess up her make up, hair, or outfit. After shimmying out, I quickly ran my hands through my hair and brushed my hands across my outfit to smooth it out.

Looking up quickly she saw a pair of eyes on me. It came from a patrol car. He sat in the back seat, staring directly at me. I was a deer in the headlights, but I turned around and quickly walked in the opposite direction. Luckily, he was in the passenger seat and the actual cop was oblivious of her.

When I was out of their sight, I still couldn't shake off the weird feeling I got from him. Ignoring it, I quickly walked around the corner and made my way to my handsome boyfriend's sports car. Kyle had blue eyes and dark brown hair.

I had been in love with him since the third grade, it was almost an obsession. Well, I take that back. It was an obsession.

But he wasn't a douchewagon, he was popular, but that didn't get to his head. Before she became a criminal and the most envied girl in the school, she was a loser.

She had a round belly and meaty thighs, tangled red hair that looked like a lion's mane, and a set of braces to complete the look. She'd gotten rid of the braces, brushed her hair, and developed a bad case of bulimia to drop the pounds and she became an instant hottie.

Of course, this was all before her mother died and before her dad became the abusive jackass he was.

Kyle gave a bright smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. There was something wrong, but she didn't want to find out.

She opened the door of the cherry red car, sliding in quickly, dreading the moment she found out what he was upset about.

"Hey, babe!" He said, trying to sound happy. She opened her arms, leaning into hug him and give him a quick peck on the lips, he quickly wrapped his arms around her. He intentionally missed her lips which gave her a small pang in her chest.

"Let's get going." He said, as they pulled apart, leaving me to sink down in the seat. She felt like crying, but I kept my eyes closed and keeping the flood back.

.

.

.

.

Opening my locker was hard, only because my thoughts lingered on Kyle. So many times I missed the combination and became frustrated with myself.

I hit the locker with a tight fist, receiving a few glances. "Hey! If you hit that locker again you're gonna get two weeks of detention! These aren't yours to ruin!" My assistant principal, Dr. Shepherd shouted.

I closed my eyes tightly, head facing the floor. "Yes, sir." I mumbled quietly. It didn't sound sincere at all, but I didn't care at the moment. "What did you say?" He hollered again, leaning closer.

He had an obnoxiously loud voice, it pierced my ears everytime he spoke. "Yes, sir." I hissed in a harsh tone.

I felt him leave and I thanked the lord for it. My two bestfriends looked at me accusingly. Isabelle was a tall, super model like young woman with boobs that entered the room before her face did, and Kaelie was tiny, and pixie-like features. The first time you saw her you saw the sweet girl next door. But she had a tongue that could make superman cry.

"What was that about?" Isabelle asked, obvious concern in her eyes. She was my only true friend, she had been there since my loser days, and I couldn't thank her enough.

"Kyle. When he was driving this morning he was... Acting weird. He didn't kiss me when I leaned in. You should've seen the look on his face! I'm really worried!"

"Do you think he's breaking up with you?" Isabelle asked. "I'm not sure." I answered quietly. Kaelie jumped in with a dumb remark, as always. "Do you think he's gay?" She asked, bursting with curiousity.

I slammed head against the locker. Isabelle nicely turned to Kaelie, "Sweetheart, I don't think now's the time for that. Kaelie opened her mouth to speak, but Isabelle forcefully turned her around and pushed her away.

Isabelle grabbed Clary's shoulders, guiding her to their first class. "Ignore her. You'll be fine." Clary hoped she was right.

.

.

.

.

I walked into the auditorium with Isabelle. Immediately hearing whispers about what happens by my locker. People must have heard us talking about Kyle.

She quickly grabbed my hand guiding me to the seat in the back. This was where all the popular kids sat. Kyle was there too.

There Seelie sat on his lap, playing with his hair. He smiled and kissed her. The teacher clapped his hands together, "Okay, no PDA. Yes, this is drama, but we are not learning how to act for pornography. Please, if you decide to get an STD, do it on your own time and not in my class.

All eyes landed on my ex, and then on me. My face blazed and I felt like an idiot. I knew everyone would be on my side, but this was so embarrassing.

I hid my face in Isabelle's shoulder. "Clary, if it helps, you won't be the one getting pregnant as a teen." He quipped calmly.

Clary laughed and eventually revealed her face again. Everyone snickered at Mr. Wagner. He was everyone's favorite because of his sass.

He knew of Clary's home life, yet he still didn't call the cops. I met his eye and he gave me a thumbs up and I gave him a thumbs up back.

"Okay, everybody. Today, you will be interviewed by someone unknown to you. Pick a partner that you are not friends with and begin."

All the girls immediately crowded around the "hot new kid", or so I heard. When I finally looked at his face I noticed it was the guy from the patrol car .

His eyes landed on mine. He peeled off the prying hands of the desperate girls and walked closer. "Hey, do you want to be partners?" He asked innocently, obviously unaware of my social status. Before I could decline, I noticed Kyle staring at us.

Giving the admittedly cute boy a flirtatious smile, I said yes.

A/N:

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDDATING IN FOREVER. The time just passed and I just kept waving it on by. Does anyone get the Paramore reference?

anyways, I will update by Sunday. I pinky promise.


	3. Chapter 3

The rewritten version of the second chapter has just been uploaded so you should go read it!


End file.
